


Make Room, Daddy!

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Im Changkyun | I.M, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Changkyun reveals his pregnancy to Jooheon





	Make Room, Daddy!

It was mid May and spring was coming to a close as summer replaced the role with heat and plenty of sun and shine. An expected time for vacation, and evidently moving. 

Lee-Lim Jooheon and Lee-Lim Changkyun were both planning on doing so themselves. They lived in a tiny apartment that barely had enough room to hold even just the two of them. After saving enough money over the course of two years, the two combined were able to make the purchase on a small house together with plenty of money left extra. 

Jooheon was pacing in the kitchen as he spoke with a friendly realtor on his phone about buying the house. A few legal documents and things here, a few agreement settlements of the sort there and the place was as good as theirs. 

After some short time, Jooheon was heard repeatedly thanking the person with whom he negotiated with to get the house. Excited and happy feet danced across the pre-owned hardwood floor of the kitchen as Jooheon came to a close with his conversation. One last thank you was expressed before Jooheon ended the call on his phone. 

He shouted in excitement and accomplishment, seemingly like a child but it was understandable when someone had fought and worked as hard as he and Changkyun did for a new house. 

"Are all the papers and junk set in?" Changkyun asked his older husband from his seat on the living room couch where he was currently folding clean laundry. The two usually did their chores in the evening and later since it was after their work hours. 

"Yep!" Jooheon cheered, striding over to aid the younger with the chore at hand, "We should be able to move in by the middle of summer," he provided as he folded a tee shirt of his belonging. 

"That's good. Our apartment is way too small for anything to happen, even just for us," spoke Changkyun. He finished his folded pile of clothes and neatly placed it by his spot on the couch. He then moved onto help Jooheon with his monster amount of clothing. 

"Why do you wear so much in a day, Jooheon? This is only a few days worth of laundry and it looks as if you have two week's worth for you to do," Changkyun scolded, motioning to the pile of jeans, pants, slacks, and shorts that were already two times taller than his own pile of laundry. 

Changkyun sheepishly smiled and shrugged, "I wear two differnt uniforms for work, so you can't blame me for that. Then jeans when I get home, shorts for when I go to the gym, back to jeans when I get home, then pajama pants for bed," he listed off. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes, "Please, just stick to a minimum of three bottoms a day, okay?" he suggested, shaking his head as he moved onto his shirts, "You also wear like five shirts a day! Why?" 

Jooheon was about to explain the different reasons he has so many shirts he wears in a day but Changkyun instantly shot him down, "Don't, forget it. I swear though, I see more clothing than I do underwear," he noted, comparing the amount of boxers to clothes. 

Jooheon blushed and lowered his voice, "Sorry, love," and continued with his messy folding job. 

Afterwards, a comfortable silence encircled the two as they finished the home chore. Changkyun subconsciously hummed a song that both he and Jooheon liked as he worked. They were both pretty skilled in rapping, but both had soothing and talented voices as well. Often walking around the house singing as they did chores or the such. 

Jooheon smiled as he listened to the beautiful tune. But he was soon falling into a state of confusion when he kept finding an abundance of his socks in the laundry, freshly washed. But he doesn't remember wearing so many socks within the two days that the load was worth. 

"Why are all of my socks in here?" he asked Changkyun, folding a pair and setting them with the rest in the pile that was growing in the basket, "It really looks like I wore every pair of socks I own." 

Changkyun shrugged and grabbed two unpaired socks to fold them, "It's just like your clothes, I swear," he commented, throwing the now folded pair onto Jooheon's pile. 

"No, not at all," Jooheon argued as he again folded another pair, "Last time I remember wearing this pair," he said, holding up a pair of pumpkin decorated socks with his index finger and thumb, "Was once on Halloween at least two years ago."

Changkyun stiffened, "I don't know Jooheon, don't ask me," he snapped, praying to God that Jooheon would miss his awkward position from before. 

Jooheon looked over in surprise as Changkyun raised his voice. God had not heard his prayer, "Whoa, what's the matter with you today? Are you okay?" his irritation soon turned to worry as he asked. He set the socks down and turned to his younger husband, "Did something happen at work?" 

Changkyun swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and shook his head, "No, work was fine. True I came in a bit late today, but that was excused by my boss," he explained, looking away to fold the last pair of Jooheon's socks. 

Jooheon narrowed his eyes at the younger, "He really just excused your tardiness like that? And why were you late?" he asked next. Jooheon started work in the early hours of the morning at around six at his dance studio, so he doesn't get to see the younger too much since he is still asleep by the time he leaves. 

Changkyun stilled and stared for a few seconds before answering quickly, "Overslept. I slept through the alarm again." 

Jooheon hummed and nodded hesitantly before saying, "Okay," only slightly believing the story he was told. He has known Changkyun to sleep through his alarm if he was tired enough. It was believable.

Chankgyun nodded and looked down to the basket that was now full, mostly with socks. He then placed his clothes in it, picked it up by the handles, and handed it to Jooheon, "Now go put these up please and I'll work on dinner," he got up before Jooheon could protest, saying it was his night to cook, but let it slide, since he isn't exactly the best cook. Changkyun actually knew what he was doing as opposed to Jooheon.

Jooheon carried his basket of clean and folded laundry down the hall to their bedroom. He struggled to open the door with full hands, but managed it without asking for help. The light was already on in their bedroom and Jooheon made a note to scold Changkyun later for wasting energy on unused electricity. 

Jooheon set the basket on his and Changkyun's bed and began to hang everything up, starting with his husband's clothing. He hung everything that needed a hanger up first and then onto the items that used the dresser, mostly tee shirts, his underwear, and his ton of socks. 

He and Changkyun had separate drawers for socks and underwear, Changkyun preferring that he keep his in the closet in the little, but extra space there was. Jooheon's were in the large dresser on the bottom two drawers. One for underwear while the other was for his socks. 

When Jooheon put everything up and was left with his mountains of socks he expected his sock drawer to be empty. He narrowed it down to Changkyun's doing since he was acting strange all night. 

Jooheon kneeled and gripped the small, wooden knob to the drawer and opened it, expecting to see an empty and barren box with the few loose threads there were from clothes and maybe some dust. But he had not expected diapers. 

The man's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his sock drawer. It was filled with tiny diapers, all neatly stacked in rows across the volume of the drawer. As well, there was a white onesie that read "I love my Daddy" laying across the last two rows of diapers. What really caught his eye was a note saying "Make room Daddy... I'm moving in!" sitting next to the onesie. 

Jooheon's eyes bugged out of his head as he picked up the card and read it over and over again, wondering if this was all real and not his imagination. He was going to be a daddy.

"Changkyun!" Jooheon shouted, grabbing the onesie, note, and a single diaper before running out to meet the younger, "Changkyun," he repeated, once he reached the kitchen. 

Changkyun stood still with an innocent look on his face, "Yes?" he tilted his head cutely to the side, waiting for the reply. 

But it never came. Jooheon stayed silent, not knowing what to say so instead he held up the items in his hand with a surprised expression. He spluttered, trying to make sense of what was happening, but he still couldn't. His mind was on overload. 

"Hold that thought," Changkyun said, holding up one finger even though Jooheon yet had to say something, "I have a bun in the oven," with saying so, he opened the oven door where there sat a single hamburger bun in the middle. 

Jooheon broke into a smile, "You're pregnant!" he stated, gently setting the baby items on the counter before running over to Changkyun to envelope him in a big bear hug. 

Changkyun laughed, "Yes, Jooheon. That's why I was late this morning to work. I was taking the test. Afterwards, I went to work and told them the news while asking for the day off to go to the doctors to confirm it. Once they allowed it, I went and found out I am indeed with child." 

Jooheon pulled back and smiled so wide, there was a trace of tears pooling in his eyes. Changkyun was about to reach up and wipe them away, but Jooheon lurched forward and smashed their lips together in a sweet kiss. It was more like two smiles pressed into each other more than a kiss, but it was still heartwarming and perfect.

"Thank you," Jooheon said after pulling back. Then he dropped to his knees and started to kiss Changkyun's still flat stomach. 

Changkyun giggled and watched his loving husband, "Hey Baby," Jooheon started, addressing the unborn baby inside Changkyun's womb, "I'm going to be your daddy and you're inside your mommy right now. I can't wait to see you, angel," he placed one more kiss on the abdomen and stood back up to kiss Changkyun again, "I love you," he whispered in between pecks. 

Changkyun smiled sweetly and replied, "Baby and I both love you, too." 


End file.
